


Show me your poker face

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A dash of feels sneaked in, Abby drags Marcus into a game of strip poker, F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, Poker, S2-S3 gap, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Strip Poker, and Marcus doesn't mind, they're both thirsty af, thirsty Abby, thirsty Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Marcus couldn’t for the life of him remember how he had ended up in Arkadia’s council room at 2 am playing strip poker. But as he sneaks a glance at his opponent, Chancellor Abby Griffin, perhaps he does have an inkling of how he ended up in this situation.





	Show me your poker face

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the wonderful people of the Kabby slack fam

Marcus couldn’t for the life of him remember how he had ended up _here_. And by here, he means Arkadia’s council room at 2 am playing strip poker of all things. But then again, as he sneaks a glance at his opponent over his stash of cards, perhaps he does have an inkling of how he ended up in this situation. Because let’s be honest, if Abby Griffin asked you to play a game of strip poker while placing a bottle of moonshine on the table all the while having a particular mischievous glint in her eyes, you’d say yes as well. Even though Marcus can barely remember how to play poker, since the last time had been when he was still in his teens.

“Are you going to keep staring at your cards of are you going to actually play?” Abby breaks the silence, while taking a sip of moonshine with a challenging grin on her lips.

With one final glance at his cards, he plants them down. “A flush."

Abby lets out an equally amused as surprised chuckle before showing her cards, and Marcus lets out a relieved sigh when it’s clear that he won this round.

“Guess it’s beginner’s luck,” he chuckles while taking a sip from his glass, causing Abby to roll her eyes.

“Your luck can change in a heartbeat Marcus. So do you have a preference?”

At her question, he frowns. “Preference?”

“Well, we are playing strip poker so there will be a removal of clothing,” she points out. “So what piece of clothing do you want me to take off?” She teasingly adds while barely suppressing a chuckle when Marcus’ eyes widen and a blush appears on his cheeks.

“Uhm,” he splutters before taking a large sip of moonshine, praying for the alcohol to give him some courage.

“Yes?”

  
“Your jacket,” he manages to croak out after a couple of seconds.

“Alright,” she replies. Ever so slowly she lets the material slide over her shoulders, all the while her eyes are locked with his. Marcus has seen her take off her jacket on numerous, not to mention _innocent_ , occasions, but there was something about the way she was looking at him that made his skin tingle with a sense of anticipation.

“Your move,” Abby whispers after hanging the jacket on her chair. It takes him longer than he’s comfortable admitting to, but he does end up gathering and shuffling the cards before dealing them until they both have a new set of five cards in their hands.

After checking her cards, Abby request three new ones, which he quickly deals out. She’s careful in guarding her emotions, her face is completely neutral.

“Ready?”

At his question, a tiny smirks appears on her face. “Four of a kind,” she states while revealing her cards. “I showed you mine, now you show me yours.”

Marcus shows his hand, even though he knows that he has lost. He’s trying to calm his nerves as he takes another gulp of moonshine.

“Well, since you asked me, I’ll repeat your earlier question. Do you have a preference?” He asks with a surprisingly steady voice.

Abby hums in response before slightly leaning over the table and his eyes inadvertently slip towards her cleavage. She runs a finger across her lips, giving him a thoughtful look.

“Well you made me remove my jacket so it seems only fair that you’ll lose yours as well,” she mentions and Marcus feels a flicker of relief that she didn’t ask for something else.

Conceding with a nod, he shrugs the article of clothing off. The way Abby’s eyes follow the movement doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Your turn again,” he states as a thrill of excitement travels through him at the way she has to practically drag her gaze away from his arms.

She’s quick to deal the cards and to replace two of her own before throwing them on the table with a barely audible huff.

“Boots please,” Marcus requests as he shows his higher hand. He can’t help but chuckle at the way her eyes narrow before she shifts in her chair until she’s able to take them off.

_Perhaps agreeing to play this game wasn’t such a bad decision after all._

* * *

Several rounds later however, Marcus feels like he has to rectify his earlier assessment. He’s down to his t-shirt, one sock - and shuffling on the cold chair- his boxers while Abby’s still fully dressed except for the jackets and boots.

“Oh cheer up Marcus you’re not naked, _yet_ ,” she teases, the moonshine having loosened her tongue - Abby Griffin may be opinionated but she would never be so forward sober - while dealing a new round of cards.

With a faint blush, he accepts the cards only to fail to mask his disappointment as he looks at the new cards he’d been dealt. It’s one of the worst hands he has had so far. Acutely aware of his lack of clothing, he bends down and removes his final sock.

An action Abby salutes with a raised glass and a smirk.

He wins the next round and the one after that, but Abby merely removes her socks and he doesn’t know if he should relieved of disappointed by her choice. Perhaps a mixture of both. And she must have picked up on his mixed emotions because she tilts her head with a sly smile.

“Not the piece of clothing you expected? Or perhaps _wanted_?” She inquires.

“I can wait another round,” he counters while dealing the cards.

Abby merely accepts them with a raised eyebrow, but as she examines them, she can’t help but laugh.

“Guess you’re going to have to wait a little bit longer. Say goodbye to your shirt,” she quips as she shows her hand.

_Straight flush, damnit._

Feeling his cheeks heating up, Marcus grabs his shirt and tugs it over his head before throwing it on a nearby chair. The chilliness of the room causes goosebumps to appear and he can barely suppress a shudder. He quickly pours himself some more moonshine before downing it, that’ll warm him up.

Although he might not need the alcohol because as he straightens himself, Abby’s eyes are firmly trained on his chest. At her appreciative gaze he can feel his heart rate increase, especially when she bites down on her lower lip.

“Your move,” he murmurs rather hoarsely.

“Are you sure Marcus? You’re down to a single piece of clothing. Looks like you’ve lost,” she softly states with her head slightly tilted in a way he found irresistibly adorable.

Fuelled by the moonshine and her intense gaze on him, he leans forwards.

“I disagree. I still have my boxers. Besides is’t the goal of the game to lose all of your clothing?” He retorts, his voice low and inviting.

Her eyes widen a fraction at his reply, as she clearly didn’t expect him to continue. But soon a pleased smile graces her lips.

“Well then, you better deal those cards.”

Taking a deep breath - because everything depended on this round - Marcus shuffles the cards for perhaps the final time before dealing the both of them five cards.

At first glance he’s got a decent hand, but there’s always the possibility that Abby has a higher one.

“Pants or blouse? Your pick,” he states, trying to appear more confident than he actually is.

Abby raises an eyebrow, looking completely calm, but Marcus thinks he can spot a flicker of nervousness in her eyes. She swiftly reveals her hand, a queen, two fives, a six and a eight.

Eyes widening at the realization that he has won, Marcus awaits with nervous anticipation for her next move. He watches how she takes a rather gulp of moonshine - perhaps to give her courage? - before she, with her eyes locked on his, crosses her arms and starts to lift her blouse.

It’s then, with the uncovering of the smooth skin of her stomach, that it hits him that Abby Griffin, the woman who has managed to capture his heart and dominate his mind, is going to be shirtless in a couple of seconds. Knowing that he should stop this by claiming defeat he tries to speak, but his mouth seems to be glued shut. So he watches, mesmerised how she deftly pulls the blouse over her head before letting it fall on her boots which are lying next to her chair. With a casual demeanour, as if sitting in merely a bra and a pair of pants was nothing out of the ordinary, Abby runs her hands through her hair which was slightly tousled from the removal of her blouse.

Swallowing nervously, Marcus tries his best not to stare at the newly exposed skin. Or at the black bra, which is plain and yet somehow the sexiest thing he has ever seen. Although that probably has to do with the woman wearing said bra. The woman whom he can’t look in the eyes for the fear of betraying his feelings. So he keeps his gaze firmly trained on the table, but when Abby crosses her arms and effectively pushing her breasts up, he can’t help but sneak a glance.

And his gaze freezes.

A giggle makes him snap out of his daze and Marcus swiftly raises his eyes to her face.

At the sight of a tiny smirk lifting the corner of Abby’s mouth, he realises that his appraisal of her didn’t go unnoticed.

“Seeing something you like Councillor?” She teases while leaning her arms on the table, giving him an even better view of her cleavage.

“I - uhm,” Marcus stammers, cheeks flushed and mouth dry. His mind is completely blank. No witty remark slips from between this lips, only a noise to primitive to be called a word.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Abby quips as she gathers the cards before promptly dealing them.

It takes him a couple of tries, but in the end he manages to collect the cards she slides over. Assessing his hand, he inwardly winces. It’s a bad one. Removing three from his stack, Abby immediately gives him new ones, which are only slightly better. It’ll come down to her hand, but Marcus knows that there’s a good chance that after they’ve both shown their cards, he’ll lose his boxers.

Which can end in only one way for him, namely absolute embarrassment. The room might not have been particularly warm, but at the sight of Abby in a bra his cock had stirred and to his utmost despair his semi-erection refused to go away. Praying to whatever deities available, Marcus hopes his cards will be good enough before laying them on the table.

With her gaze locked on his, Abby puts her cards down as well.

“Looks like I’ve won,” she smirks, amusement shining in her eyes.

His eyes snap towards the table, needing to see it for himself, but yes, as he takes in her full house, he has to admit defeat…….and take off his boxers.

  
_Right. No sense in delaying the inevitable._

Taking a final sip of moonshine Marcus rises from his chair, hands travelling towards his underwear. When his fingers slip beneath the waistband Abby lets out a gasp, making his eyes to snap towards her face. At the stunned expression on her face, he frowns.

_Wasn’t this what she wanted? Was she only joking? Did he take it too far?_

Whatever courage he had gathered, promptly left him. Feeling embarrassed, he quickly sits back down.

“I’m sorry Abby. I didn’t mean to - I just thought that you - but I was obviously wrong. I apologise,” Marcus mutters, unable to look at her.

With his gaze trained on the table, he hears her chair scraping across the floor before footsteps make their way towards him. He can feel one of her hands settling on his shoulder, but he still wasn’t able to make eye contact.

“Marcus please look at me,” Abby softly exclaims with a gently squeeze.

Ever so slowly he lets his gaze travel upwards, only sparing her bra clad torso a fleeting glance, until his eyes lock with hers. She’s looking down at him with a tender look in her eyes, which confuses him.

“There’s no need to apologise Marcus. You didn’t do anything wrong. You simply took me by surprise. I didn’t think you’d actually go through it and take your boxers off,” she explains.

“But -” she continues, only to falter. A flush creeps on her cheeks and now it’s her turn to break eye contact.

At her hesitance, Marcus can’t help but feel a spark of hope. “Yes?” he softly presses while covering her hand with one of his own, noticing how her eyes focus on the action.

“But I wanted you to. Ever since we came back from Mt. Weather there’s this _tension_ whenever we’re in the same room. At first I brushed it off, but I kept catching you glancing at me or how you were always close by and I started to think - well, that you might feel something more. That’s why I suggested strip poker. I wanted to see how far you’d be willing to go. If you’d let something slip that would show how you felt,” she quietly confesses.

“Abby,” Marcus utters, his voice filled with wonder and disbelief.

The notion that this wonderful woman standing in front of him might return even a fraction of his feelings for his has taking him by surprise. Never in his wildest dreams would he have had imagined Abby having anything but amicable feelings towards him. Until recent even _amicable_ feelings were unthinkable.

Rising from his seat, Marcus cradles her face, his thumbs tenderly caressing the soft skin of her cheeks. Abby’s watching him with intent eyes, her body tense as she awaits his next move.

“I do feel something more for you Abby. I have for some time now. I just never thought that you would feel the same way because of the things I’ve done.”

“Marcus -"

He swiftly stops her by shaking his head, “No Abby please, let me. I know that I’ve hurt you and no apologies can ever undo the things I’ve done, but I promise you that I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that you’ll never -"

Whatever he wants to say next is stopped by Abby rising on her tip toes and brushing her lips against his, effectively taking his breath away.

“You still owe me a pair of boxers,” she whispers against his mouth, causing Marcus to chuckle.

“Why don’t you help me?” he proposes, his breath catching at the way her eyes dilate at his suggestion.

“Will you help me as well? These pants are very tricky,” Abby mutters, trying to sound serious, but the laughter is clear in her voice.

“Anything for you,” he confesses with another brush of lips.

The plan was to continue to tease her, this was after all their first time, but when Abby nips on his lower lip and pulls it between her teeth, his last shred of self-control breaks and he claims her mouth.

Swallowing her pleased moan, his hands grab her hips, pulling her flush against him. Both of their hands roam across bared skin for the first time, trying to map every single dip, curve and muscle.

 Abby slides her hands through his hair, her fingers gripping the locks tightly. A moan escapes Marcus as Abby rolls her hips against his, rubbing against his erection, which is straining against the fabric of his boxers. Breaking the kiss, she nuzzles his jaw before trailing kisses along his throat, taking advantage of his distraction to nip at his pulse point, feeling him moan beneath her lips.

His hands are gripping her hips, while hers are running along his back before moving towards his chest, nails slightly scratching his skin as one of her hands drifts down until she can cup him through his boxers. At the sensation of her hand against him, Marcus groans and lets his head fall in the crook of her neck. Feeling a thrill of excitement going through her at the sound of his groan, Abby starts to gently rub the palm of her hand in circles.

“Your boxers are still on,” she points out, amusement clear in her voice.

“Well, you - ah Abby please - you were, if I remember correctly going to help me.”

“Hmm, I did promise that,” she retorts before slipping a hand beneath the waistband and before Marcus can react, her fingers are wrapped around him and he can feel his knees tremble from the intense pleasure.

Tangling a hand in her hair, he tilts her head until he can capture her lips in a bruising kiss. The action earns him a whimper and instinctively he tugs again on her hair, causing a second whimper to escape her lips. The feel of her lips moving against his, of her chest pressed against his, of her fingers sliding along his erection, it makes his head to swim with arousal. Realising that if Abby continues to caress him, it’ll be over sooner than he would like, Marcus drops his hands back to her hips and in one swift movement lifts her, enjoying the soft gasp Abby emits, turns and settles her down on the table.

Without thinking she opens her legs and he immediately steps between them, wrapping her legs around his waist. Abby’s hands clasp behind his neck as she pulls his head down for another kiss. Tracing his bottom lip with her tongue, Marcus doesn’t hesitate a second and grants her access, their tongues meeting each other. When he feels her hands tugging his boxers down, he reaches out and stops them.

“Marcus? Have you changed your mind?” Abby asks, nervously biting her lower lip.

“Absolutely not,” he reassures her, giving her a kiss to further prove his point. “It’s just, I’ve always thought that our first time would be in a bed. I wanted it to be special for you.”

Smiling, Abby cups his cheeks, “It is special because I’m with _you,_ Marcus. I don’t care about the where, only that you’re here.”

"But if you’re so keen on a bed, we can always do that later,” she adds with a wink and Marcus can feel his heart overflow with love for her.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he murmurs before kissing her again.

“Lovely. Now can we _finally_ get those boxers off?” Abby asks, sounding mildly exasperated.

“Yes dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
